


Valentine's Delight

by missanthr0pocene



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanthr0pocene/pseuds/missanthr0pocene
Summary: A night walk in the park.
Relationships: Ashley Brown/Chris Hartley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Valentine's Delight

**Author's Note:**

> my fav straights. also this aint proofread so i mightve made some typos or whateva. enjoy.

The night was crisp, the air was nice and felt smooth against his face. They were standing on a bridge area, that was arched over a beautiful pond. In the distance, the city was busy, its lights glaring and blinking. It was mostly covered by the dark leaves of the park they were in. The water was crinkling like crystals tapping together.

Coupled with the beauty of the park, the moonlight hit Ashley just right. Her red hair was highlighted with the blue-white hue the moon produced. She was holding his hand as they stood at the bridge, her side profile comely. Chris admired her silently, happiness coiling within his chest because he was so glad to be with her, lay with her and see her everyday in the morning.

At night it was immaculate, she looked so beautiful he couldn't stop thinking it. He held onto her hand tightly. 

"It's so beautiful at night. Wish I had my phone with me." 

"Not as beautiful as you." he said adoringly.

Ashley turned her head to him. "Really. You're doing this. You big baby." she crooned, pushing playfully at his shoulder. Her cheeks burned a bright red, and Chris smiled at her, grabbing her other hand with his and she turned to him fully. "You know, we could've went to a fancy dinner. I think we got the money for it."

"Rather be here with you."

She only smiled, cheeks popping and flushed. It only accentuated her freckles, and she looked gorgeous. Chris is not really that romantic and flirty of a guy, that was more Josh and Mike but it's Valentine's Day, and he's with her. Alone with her, and nothing feels more perfect. He imagined some soft jazz music was playing. It felt that much like a movie.

They walked across the bridge and into the foresty park, the crickets singing and owls hooting every so often. Chris shoved his hands in his pockets, noticing in the corner of his eye that Ashley had a flower with white petals in her hand. "Here." she said, handing it to him. His heart warmed up, so did his cheeks. "Oh my god, you're so red." he took the flower.

"You get so much more redder than me though."

Ashley scoffed. "Not true." she laughed. "This is nice. We should do this more often."

"Walk around? Yeah, we should."

She scoffed again. "No, you dork. Hang out together, alone, and do stuff."

"'Stuff' is pretty vague. What do you have in mind?" he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Ashley giggled, and it was pure, and Chris smiled. She pushed against him, head rolling to the side onto his shoulder. Her laugh sounded like she was embarrassed but also humored. Her hair smelled of roses, freshly picked flowers. 

"Dunno, talk, eat, walk around." she stopped. Chris stopped too, looking at her. Her head was down, looking at the grass. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips grazed his. "Kiss." she said. She chuckled as Chris felt his face heat up. "Ha! I do not get redder than you, you're like a tomato right now-" 

Chris closed the small distance between them, lips pressed softly against hers. It was perfect. Absolutely. No other words for it. It was a beautiful Valentine's night. 

**Author's Note:**

> PERIODT


End file.
